


Making Out is Good For You

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Ratings: PG, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says, sometimes making out can be good for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out is Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts Meme. For epiphanyx7 who wanted Kissing.

Everything ached. They'd figured a simple salt and burn would be easy after all the apocalypse crap they'd been dealing with for the past two years. But they'd underestimated the difficulty and the ghost had gotten the drop on them. Now Sam was achy and tired and ready to sleep for a day, if not longer.

Sam opened one eye when he felt the bed dip and heard a faint popping noise. Gabriel was laying down next to him and Sam couldn't help but smile at seeing his angel.

"Hey," he slurred sleepily, pulling himself over to rest his chin on Gabriel's chest and look up at him through his bangs.

Gabriel smirked, "Tired, there kiddo? Thought it was 'nothing to worry about, Gabriel. It'll be easy."

Sam was about to come back with a very witty retort, he really was, but then he felt Gabriel's fingers carding through his hair and scratching his scalp softly. To his horror, he may have purred at the feeling.

He opened his eyes - and hey, when did he close them in the first place? - when he felt his angel's lips against his own and scooted up to get a better angle before parting his lips. The feel of Gabriel's tongue pushing against his relaxed his body more than he'd thought it could and he didn't resist when he felt Gabriel flipping them so Sam was on his back with Gabriel laying practically on top of him.

There was no way he was going to be able to take this past making out, his arms felt too heavy even as he just lifted them to wrap around Gabriel's shoulders. But the angel didn't seem to mind as he backed off and let Sam's tongue to some exploring in his mouth. Sam whimpered quietly when Gabriel's lips left his, but sighed happily when he felt them working their way down his jaw softly.

The archangel lifted his head briefly to smirk down at Sam, "You know, making out can be good for you."

As Gabriel travelled down his jaw to his neck, Sam could feel the aches in his body slowly easing out of him and couldn't help but agree with him. When the angel sucked slowly against his pulse point, he was feeling better than he had in what felt like forever. He decided he would show his appreciation to Gabriel in fun and exciting ways. Tomorrow. Tonight he had an archangel to make out with and sleep to catch up on.


End file.
